My Valentine
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: It's time for the loveliest of holidays. A day of showing love and affection to all those held dear. Cedric, however, feels otherwise. It means nothing but work to him. And all he wants is to make it through the day without breaking another wand.


**Yeah, yeah, I'm 'only' a week late. I'm terrible. In all honesty though I didn't intend to do a Valentine's Day story at all. I just happened to come across an adorable piece by cawoli for the holiday and HAD to do something for it. There isn't a scene like the picture in the story though, I was more inspired by their expressions than anything. I hope you enjoy!**

Sofia skips through the halls of the castle. She hums to herself and swings her arms back and forth. She carries a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She swings her head from side to side, looking through every doorway to spy her next target. She nearly misses them too. But just as she is passing by she stops and backpedals. _Violet._ She grins from ear to ear.

Sofia bounces into the room where the maid is making the bed. "Violet!" She waves.

Violet stands and turns to face the little princess. "Why hello there princess." She smiles. "Can I help you?" She tilts her head.

Sofia nods. "Uh-huh!" She plucks a flower from the bouquet and springs forward. She shoves the flower up at Violet. "For you." She beams.

Violet lays her hand over her heart. "Oh, you shouldn't have dearie." She takes the offering anyway, knowing Sofia will never take it back.

"Everyone should be someone's Valentine." Sofia giggles. "So I'm helping." She pivots. "Bye now!" She waves over her shoulder as she speeds from the room.

"Bye dearie." Violet waves. She smiles privately, holding the rose close to smell the dew. She sighs, her pleasure peaking. "She really is the cutest thing." She tucks the rose into her pocket and goes back to making the bed. Just because it's Valentine's Day doesn't mean she gets to slack.

Sofia hurries along the hall again, keeping her eyes peeled for another person. Her face lights up as she spots just the person she was looking for. "Mr. Cedric!" She puts all her energy into her wave. She zips forward, anxious to meet him.

Cedric grumbles as he trudges down the hall. He scowls fiercely at the floor and the walls and everything as he passes. The pink is blinding and all the hearts strung up make him sick. He is so absorbed in his complaining that he doesn't even hear Sofia.

Sofia stops short. She tilts her head to the side as she stares blankly for a long moment. "Mr. Cedric?" She frowns. She steps to the side so he does not run her over. She strides next to him, sticking her hand out in front of his face. "Mr. Ceeeeeedric."

Cedric yelps. He jumps back and nearly fumbles his wand. "Huh? What? What is it?" He narrows his eyes at her.

Sofia grins. "I was saying hi."

"Of course you were." Cedric sighs. "What is it you want then? A flower? Chocolates?" He waves his wand in over exaggerated arcs with each item listed. "A tiara?" He puts on a full toothed grin, grinding his teeth all the while. "Oh, I've got it." He smacks his wand against his palm. "A _pony_." He breathes heavily through his nose.

Sofia giggles. "No, you don't have to do that Mr. Cedric." She pats him on the arm. "I just wanted to talk."

Cedric rolls his eyes. "Joy." He stops as she says it though.

Sofia hurries around to his front. "And I have this for you." She pulls a rose from the bouquet and holds it up to him.

Cedric snorts, but a sliver of a smile passes his lips. "Thank you, Sofia." He takes it and twirls the flower between his fingers.

Sofia frowns. Her brows knit together. "You don't like it?" He shoulders slump slightly.

Cedric is taken aback by the hurt shining in her eyes. "No, no, it's fine. A great gift from you." He sighs and sinks back until he is sitting on the sill of a window. "It's just…so terribly trite." He lets his head fall into the palm of his hand.

Sofia hoists herself up on the sill by his side. She sets the bouquet on the sill next to her. "What's wrong, Mr. Cedric?" She cranes her neck so she can peer up at his face.

Cedric sighs. "Just this whole _horrible_ holiday." He glares at the flower – the staple of Valentine's Day. "People run around giving these plain gifts and expecting to be given the same back and there's absolutely no meaning behind it whatsoever. Meanwhile I'm expected to decorate the whole castle and give all the little children anything they ask for." He clenches his fists. His next words have a mocking tone, "Cedric, make me a box of chocolates. Cedric, make it rain flowers. Cedric, Cedric, **Cedric**." He chucks the wand at the wall. It clatters to the floor.

Sofia lays her hand over his. "Don't worry, Mr. Cedric. I won't make you do those things."

Cedric smiles for the first time with genuine emotion. "For that I thank you my dear."

"And besides, it means more if I _don't_ get anything." She giggles. "Right?"

Cedric snickers. "I suppose you're right." He slides the flower into his robe so the bloom peeks out. "Although, I _guess_ I could summon up a bit of snow. For you."

Sofia grins. "Silly Mr. Cedric. You'll just get in trouble if you cast snow in the castle. Besides," She points across the room. "You threw your wand." She barely stifles her laughter.

Cedric blows out a breath. "So I did."

"Don't worry," Sofia hops down. "I'll get it!" She scoops it up and scurries back to him. "Here you go." She holds it out.

Cedric runs his hand over her head. "Thank you princess." He reclaims the wand. He slips it into his sleeve and straightens. He tries to shake off the doom and gloom following him around like a shadow.

Sofia frowns. "Something's wrong, isn't it? Something else."

Cedric shakes his head. "I'm just tired, princess." He yawns and slumps further.

"Cedric!" Amber's voice floats to them. She skids to a stop just in front of them.

Cedric deadpans. He knows what is coming before the words leave her mouth.

"Cedric!" Amber scrunches her arms up close to her chest, her knuckles pressing against her lips. "I know _just_ what you can get _me_ this Valentine's Day. A tiara wearing pony!" She throws her hands in the air. "Isn't it just amazing?"

Cedric's eye twitches. It takes all he has not to make a snide remark. He has to remember this is not Sofia. She won't be half as understanding and would probably run straight to Roland to tell on him. "Of course princess Amber." He says through grit teeth. With a flick of his wand and a few uttered words the gift she so desires appears in the hallway.

Amber's face lights up like fireworks. "Yes!" She squeals. She throws herself at the animal. "It's **perfect**." She hops onto the pony and rides off down the hall, cheering the whole way.

Cedric grips the ends of his wand and bends it, the tips very nearly curling so far they touch. He doesn't even care if it breaks, especially since it is merely a spare and not his family wand. It will just be an excuse to not grant these ridiculous requests.

Sofia's eyes widen. "Mr. Cedric," She climbs back onto the sill, balancing on her feet instead of sitting so she comes closer to his height. "Calm down." She pats his shoulder. "You know Amber didn't mean anything by it."

"That's the point!" He snaps. "Nobody means anything by it. But they still do it. And I…I just want to relax in my tower." He moans as he covers his face with his hands.

Sofia frowns. "Hey…" She looks out the window to his tower. "Why don't we do that then?"

"Do what?" His hands slip down so he can look at her between his fingers.

"Relax in your tower." She leaps to the floor and spins to face him. "It'll be great. You can do whatever you want and I'll make sure no one bothers you." She places a hand on her chest.

Cedric shakes his head. "If it were that simple then I'd have done it by now. But if the king even _thinks_ I'm not out and about granting wishes and throwing heart confetti all over the place then he'll fire me in an instant."

Sofia is unfazed. "That's ok. I'll just say I made you do it." She throws her arms out wide in her excitement.

Cedric chuckles. He finally lifts his head from his hands. "Charmingly naïve."

Sofia puffs out her cheeks and scowls up at him. "What does that mean?" She folds her arms over her chest and pouts.

"Even you aren't enough to get me out of this. You may be a princess, but this is a royal holiday. Only the king himself could excuse me from these rotten duties. And since he unceremoniously threw these tasks upon me in the first place, that isn't going to happen."

Sofia frowns thoughtfully. She taps her chin. She gasps and her eyes light up. "Um, Mr. Cedric. I know you don't like Valentine's Day or gifts or anything, but I actually have another gift for you." She bites her lip and rolls her foot in circles on the floor. "If…that's alright?" She holds her breath.

Cedric sighs. "Only from you Sofia."

Sofia grins from ear to ear. "Great!" She grabs his hand. "But you have to come with me to get it."

Cedric smirks despite himself. "You devious child you." He slips from the sill and to his feet. He lets her take him as she wills.

Sofia skips down the hall with his hand in hers. She can feel everyone's eyes on them and senses Cedric growing more and more embarrassed by the second, but she can't get her feet to stop. She is just too excited. It takes them only five minutes and then she sees him. "Dad!"

Cedric freezes. _Dad?_ That translates to Roland and Roland translates to king and- oh Enchancia.

Roland looks up from what he is doing. "Sofia," He smiles as he walks over to her. As he gets closer however the sentiment is obliterated, his lips stretching into a tight grimace. He eyes Sofia's hand twined in Cedric's and he can't help but raise a brow. "What's going on?"

Cedric traces Roland's gaze and nearly jumps out of his skin. He jerks his hand from Sofia's and clutches it close to his chest. A nervous laugh ekes out. "Uh, ah, Your Majesty," He bows. "Princess Sofia was just going to show me something for Valentine's Day." He swallows hard.

Sofia snickers at how nervous Cedric has become, but she doesn't let it distract her. "Dad," She steps forward, her hands clasped behind her back. "Don't you think Mr. Cedric works so hard?"

Roland makes a face. He glances back and forth between the pair. "Sure."

"The castle looks so great and everyone has all they want because of him. He spends so much time making everyone happy. So much that he doesn't get to do anything for himself." She slumps forward as if exhausted. "Isn't that terrible?"

Roland raises a brow. "It does sound unfortunate."

Cedric's eyes snap open and his mouth gapes. No…she wouldn't. She isn't. "N-Nonsense, princess." He laughs. "I'm perfectly fine. I love using my magic all the time." He grimaces. "Really."

Sofia ignores him. "So, I was wondering," She flashes her father an especially bright grin. "Do you think you can let him have the rest of the day off? For me?"

Roland narrows his eyes at Cedric. "Manipulating children now, huh, are you?" He crosses his arms over his chest.

Cedric shrinks back. He whines. "N-No, I'd never!"

Sofia gasps. She jumps between Cedric and Roland. "Dad, no!" She scowls up at him. "Mr. Cedric didn't make me do it. I'm doing it because I want to, because he works hard and is miserable and it's not fair." She stomps a foot. "He should get to enjoy Valentine's Day too." She nods a single time.

Roland blinks down at her.

Sofia ducks her head. "Please, dad." She side steps and reaches up to twine her hands around Cedric's arm. "Mr. Cedric's my friend."

Roland lets out a breath. "Alright, alright. Sure he can have the rest of the day off." He rests his fingers against his temple. "For you, darling."

Sofia giggles. She releases Cedric and races forward. She throws her arms around her father. "Thank you dad!" Just as quickly she lets go again and scurries back to Cedric's side. "Let's go!" She seizes his hand and drags him away, toward his tower.

Roland stares blankly after them. He never will understand what she sees in him. But maybe she is right. Maybe he needs to start giving Cedric a break every now and then. Then perhaps he would actually do his job and do it well.

As soon as they are out of sight, Cedric digs his heels in. He wrenches his hand from hers and takes a large step back. "What. Was that?"

Sofia turns and blinks up at him. "What do you mean?" She tilts her head. "I got you the day off. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Cedric huffs. "Yes," He crosses his arms. "But _this_," He points in the direction they left Roland. "This is just going to make everything worse come tomorrow."

Sofia frowns. "How?"

Cedric shakes his head. "You saw the look on his face. He was this close," He pinches his fingers together. "To murdering me right then and there. This close." He jostles his hand for emphasis.

"Come on, Mr. Cedric." She reaches out and draws his hand down. She tugs lightly. "If he does kill you, you might as well get the most out of today." She smiles. "Right?"

Cedric snorts. He rolls his eyes but smirks despite himself. "Yeah, yeah."

Sofia leads them back to his tower. She sits him down at the table and orders him not to move. Then she scurries over to the container of wands.

Cedric can't help himself. He twists around in order to follow her movements. It isn't that he doesn't trust her, but he does have a lot of fragile, expensive equipment scattered about.

Sofia plucks a wand from the stash and hurries to the opposite side of the table. She plops down, a grin plastered across her face. "I know I said just one more thing, but…" She swishes the wand back and forth. "Since you got upset about that one, just one more."

Cedric smiles sadly. "Sofia-"

Sofia presses a finger to her lips. "Just one more gift. A _real_ gift." She waves her wand and mutters a few words. Out of thin air a cupcake appears. "Ta-da!"

Cedric's eyes widen. "A…Fly Cake?"

Sofia floats the treat over to him. "Your favorite." She beams.

A dopey smile stretches across Cedric's face. "Sofia," He grabs the cupcake. "You really don't have to try so hard. I…" He averts his eyes. "I don't deserve it." He nibbles on the Fly Cake.

Sofia sticks her lip out. "Don't say that. Just because dad doesn't see how great you are doesn't mean you aren't great." She leans over the table and lays her hand over his. "Because you are." She smiles tenderly. Her eyes shine with sincerity. "You're the greatest Mr. Cedric. And you deserve to be happy."

Cedric's lip trembles. He sets the cupcake down. "Why do you have to be so nice?" He covers his eyes with his hand to hide the welling tears.

"Mr. Cedric…" Sofia slips from her chair and works her way around the table. She crawls up into his lap and hugs him. "Don't cry." She nuzzles him.

For one of those rare instances, Cedric hugs her back. He buries his face in her hair. "Thank you," His tone wavers. "For everything."

Sofia smiles. "Happy Valentine's Mr. Cedric."

"Yes," Cedric breathes. "It really is." And all because of his little valentine.

**What did you think? Not much to say about it except it was super fun to write some platonic Cedfia again after writing so much for Colors of Childhood this week. Please review!**


End file.
